Some objectives of painting an object include providing metallic and reflective qualities to the object. Known methods of providing metallic and reflective effects to an object illuminated with incandescent light include dispersing reflective metal flakes throughout a medium, such as paint, which can be applied to the surface of the object. However, the ability to provide either or both metallic and reflective qualities to an object when the object is illuminated with ultraviolet light has proven to be difficult.
It will be recognized and appreciated by those skilled in the art that illumination of reflective metal flakes with ultraviolet light usually does not result in metallic and/or reflective qualities visible to the human eye. Further, an ordinarily skilled artisan will recognize that illumination of ultraviolet-luminescent pigments with ultraviolet light usually does not yield a reflective quality since the ultraviolet-luminescent pigments themselves are a source of visible light.
Accordingly, there is a need for compositions and methods for providing metallic and/or reflective qualities to an object illuminated with ultraviolet light.